eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Frostfell
For an alphabetic listing of articles related to this topic, see Category:Frostfell. Overview It's Frostfell Time in Norrath! Song fills the air, Norrathians bustle to purchase that special gift, to fix their feasts. Those Frostfell Elves are out in force to bring cheer and gifts of the season to one and all. Frostfell is the Live Event that begins in December. While in-game, click on the EQ2 radial button and chose the Calendar to check the exact dates. It was first introduced to EQ2 in 2005. No matter what you do, make sure you visit Santa Glug every 24 (real-world) hours. He has gifts Frostfell gifts for you! Some Frostfell quests take place in your home city but many occur in a special holiday zone: Frostfell Wonderland Village. To learn more about the zone's history, to see a map, read a bit of history, and get some general tips and tricks, see the Frostfell Wonderland Village page. The event has numerous quests, a purple "shiny" collection, races, achievements, special crafting materials, and more, all described below. New and returning players should consult the Annual quests section below first, as many of the quests inside the Frostfell Wonderland Village are unlocked only after the first quest listed there is complete. Frozen Tokens Like most other events in EQ2, Frostfell quests often reward a special, event-only currency. The Frostfell currency is Frozen Token of E'ci. To see how many tokens you have, press C''' (while logged in) to open the Character window and click on your Currency tab. The tokens can be exchanged within the Frostfell Wonderland Village for valuable items like attractive armor and weapons (with stats), a variety of ice and holiday-themed house items, and more. '''You must to complete at least one quest in The Icy Keep that awards the tokens to speak to the main Frostfell merchant, Gerbi Frostfoot. Once you do, you can see all of the goodies he has to offer. He carries more items to buy with tokens than other goblin merchants in the Wonderland Village. There are many way to earn tokens, but there are also so many things you may want to buy! *'Token-Earning Tips:' Over the years, veterans players have developed two common strategies: #The Icy Keep - solo or group quests are offered for the instance, but the number of lootable tokens in the group version is far superior during the group version of the Mission Improbable series quests. #Raiding the Gifty Storehouse - before you turn in the solo quest you can trade extra gifts in your inventory to Gixen on the dock in the Enchanted Lands (Hint-hint: you can re-enter the instance for the quest and greedily gather extra gifts over and over). Travel to Frostfell Wonderland Village There is a magic closet (wardrobe) located in each of the cities. Click on it to enter the Frostfell Wonderland Village: *The Qeynos Province District entrance appears in Qeynos Harbor where The Clock of Ak'Anon usually stands. *The City of Freeport entrance appears in West Freeport near The Arena. *The Kelethin entrance appears in the Greater Faydark inside the city near Jysolin's Pub *The Neriak entrance appears near the Dockside Markets *The Gorowyn entrance appears in on the bottom floor on the walkway around the pool *The Haven entrance appears beside the mailbox *The New Halas entrance is in the middle of town What's New? While "regulars" who lurk and edit this wiki do their best to keep this page up-to-date, sometimes the game development moves faster than we do. Please add any new quests you discover to this section. New quests are not added to the game every year, so if this section seems behind, check the Official Forums for announcements. If we reach another year with new quests, the quests and info once found in this section will be moved in favor of what's actually new. :New in 2016: New quest: *Little Lost Goblin - Meg Gingersnap Little Lost Goblin - New holiday quest offered by Meg Gingersnap, located in Frostfell Workshop zone. :New items: Santa Glug - has 7 new gifts to give charcaters every 18 hours Gerbi Frostfoot- 6 new items for sale (including a new mount) :New Tradeskill recipes: Frostfell Outfits You Can Make IX Frostfell Feasts and Decorative Crafts IX Scholarly Pursuits for a Festive Frostfell IX The also tradeskill merchants sell 2 new items. :TLE Server Limitations: Stormhold will have most of the the event in 2016 Due to zone limitations these quests are not available: *Little Lost Goblin quest offered by Meg Gingersnap. *Deepice Dreams quest series offered by Jarith Icewing. Annual Quests :Quests in this section are repeatable only once per year, though a few sub-quests in the series may be repeatable and are noted as such. To Unlock (most) Quests Before you read on, there is one quest required to unlock almost all of the other quests within the Wonderland Village! :First appeared in 2013 *A Deepice Mystery - Players must complete this quest in order to free several Frostfell quest-givers. Merry Mischief :First appeared in 2012 Merry Mischief - You can try your luck at getting a pet Gum Drop from Santa Glug or you can choose one as a reward by completing this quest. A Frostfell Favor :First appeared in 2006 The quests begin with A Frostfell Favor. ...With apologies to Charles Dickens The storyline from Frostfell 2006 centered upon the NPC, Mr. McScroogle.SOE Podcast #10 In Qeynos Harbor, West Freeport, Haven, and Kelethin, players would visit the giant Frostfell Tree and find a magic wardrobe. As in Narnia, they would step through (click) the wardrobe to be transported to the Frostfell Wonderland Village! Players seek out Mr. McScroogle on an island at the back of the village, talk to him, and are transported to his home AS HIM (in an illusion form). Therein begins the quest, A Frostfell Favor, where players were visited by thee three ghosts of Frostfell past, present and future. Repeatable annually. Giftgiver Dilemma Series :First appeared in 2009 *The Giftgiver's Dilemma *Raiding the Gifty Storehouse (First appeared in 2010) The quest, Raiding the Gifty Storehouse, is a hoarders dream come true, as one can easily obtain mass quantities of Frozen Tokens. See the section about Frozen Tokens (above) for a strategy hint. The quest itself is repeatable every 18 hours, but is in this section because you must repeat the Giftgiver's Dilemma each year first. *Gnopp's One Stop Shop Saving Frostfell Series First appeared in 2007 *Saving Frostfell Repeatable annually. Queen Bunny is distraught over the unseemly commercialization of Frostfell. She sends you to save the spirit of the holiday by destroying the McScroogle Corporation's factory. *An Exalting Experience! (First appeared in 2009) Icy Keep Heroic Quests *Mission Improbable... *It's Time to Sleigh the Dragon! *Covering Your Snow Tracks! (Repeatable during the event) *An Exalting Experience! Deepice Dreams (Maldura) Series The Deepice series was added in 2015. It's not known yet whether this quest will be repeatable in years to come. This section was created to reserve a space for them. See the What's New section above for details until Frostfell 2016. Repeatable Quests (Multiple Times per Year) Quests in this section are repeatable at least two times while the event is live. Some may be unlimited. Gigglegibber's Work Quest A Gigglegibber's work is never done (by a Gigglegibber). The goblin who gives this quest will be near the magical wardrobe used to enter the Wonderland Village, usually under a large Frostfell tree. *The first time this quest is completed, the reward is a Frostfell Tree. *Subsequent completions offer a choice of a Frostfell Wreath, lighting options for your tree, Frozen Tokens of E'ci, and more! :*It is worth repeating this at least a few times each year, as the rewards have changed over the years, with new items often offered with each repeat. For example, was offered in 2010. The Gigglegrump Series :First appeared in 2005 These quests scale every five levels, and can be repeated ten times per level by those who who love them; the secret? Change your level by visiting a Chronomancer. *The Tale of the Gigglegibber Grump The 2005 Frostfell storyline dealt with the case of the Gigglegibber Grump. This quest line was started in Qeynos Harbor or West Freeport. It was not available as part of the 2006 or 2007 Frostfell adventures, but returned in 2008. #The Tale of the Gigglegibber Grump #*Unlocking the Elfin Lord #**Gigglegibber Mayor #**Gigglegibber Melodies #**Making Coins #**Subterranian Underwater Vessel #Removing the Grump Candy Grab Races :First appeared in 2006 The races are held in two locations and have identical rewards, but those aiming to complete the holiday achievement must visit both locations. It rewards Frozen Tokens and/or various house items and appearance gear, depending on how successfully you gather candy. Those who really work at it can even gain a special title. *Frostfell Candy Grab: Antonica *Frostfell Candy Grab: Commonlands Tradeskill Quest Though there's just one crafting quest, it's very rewarding! This quest can be repeated daily. It is a great way to gain tradeskill XP and level. In addition, those who have tradeskill level 90+ can buy lore recipes to craft keys and get Frostfell Crafting Stations to use all year long! :First appeared in 2011 *Frostfell Decoration Committee: Permafrost! (repeatable daily) Those who love crafting and decorating houses love Frostfell. Because this aspect of Frostfell is so complicated, most of the info resides on dedicated pages. *New to EQ2 or back and feeling rusty? See the Frostfell Wonderland Village page, which includes generalized info on crafting during the season. *Just need to see which books you might be missing? See the Frostfell Recipe Books category page. Achievements :Prior to 2013, players were mailed a candy cane to examine and start this quest. The candy cane was replaced with this achievement series. While in-game, press J to open the Journal and look for it in the Live Events section of the Achievement tab. *Frostfell Fanatic! - Complete each of the Frostfell quests. *Frostfell Feast Delights -- Cook a range of Frostfell recipes. *Great Candy Grabber -- Participate in each of the Frostfell Candy Grab competitions. *Handcrafted Gifts to Give -- Craft a selection of Frostfell gifts. *Holiday Lights -- Craft a set of holiday lights. Non-Repeatable Quests :Quests in this section are once per character (no repeats, ever!) Feelin' Gifty Series First appeared in 2005 Completing this quest gives you options for lighting your Frostfell Tree. *Feelin' Gifty in Qeynos! *Feelin' Gifty in Freeport! *Feelin' Gifty in Kelethin! *Feelin' Gifty in Neriak! *Feelin' Gifty in Gorowyn! *Feelin' Gifty in New Halas! Decoration Additions :First appeared in 2008 Rewards a Frostfell Tree, except in Freeport and Neriak, where one may obtain a Dead Frostfell Tree. *Decoration Additions in Qeynos *Decoration Additions in Freeport *Decoration Additions in Kelethin *Decoration Additions in Gorowyn *Decoration Additions in Neriak *Decoration Additions in New Halas Collection Quest Eeew! It looks like some skaters were not as graceful as others. If you look carefully, you'll see purple "shinies" on the ice that are for the Frost-bitten Toes collection. Retired Quests *Quests given by Gardy Giftgiver were retired when Santa Glug and his thugs...err friends took over gift giving. *Frostfell Fanatic! (introduced in ) was retired, but replaced with the Achievement found in your quest journal. Other Activities :Snowball Fights and More: As you explore the city and special zone, you will find buckets of snowballs that you can click to get a pile of 20 Snowballs. Target a mob or your fellow players to have a laugh at the effects. If you prefer, you can craft a Sturdy Fruitcake to pitch at your fellow Norrathians. Frostfell Merchants *Gerby Frostfoot at only sells items for Frozen Tokens and will only show you his wares if you have at least one token to spend. *Giggawat Gigglegibber at and Garsleblat Gigglegibber near the Icy Keep zone-in only sell a few items for Frozen tokens, but mostly items for standard coin currency. These two sell the same recipe scrolls you can buy from other vendors on the islands. *Various fuel vendors inside the Wonderland Village sell the fuels Elven Magic, Holiday Cheer, and Holiday Spirit. You need those special fuels to craft holiday-themed items. The fuel vendors are found near crafting stations. A special fuel vendor inside the tradeskill quest version of The Icy Keep will see you special recipes described on the page about Frostfell Crafting Stations. References fr:Série Blancmanteau Category:Live Events